


喜欢是一种超能力

by supermazui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermazui/pseuds/supermazui
Summary: 「那一天/那一刻/那个场景/你出现在我生命」——《如果我们不曾相遇》
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	喜欢是一种超能力

打开手机看到日向在耶稣像脚下拍的照片的时候，突然才有种原来自己已经毕业这么久了的实感，SNS里以前排球部的人隔着时差居然在评论区里聊了起来，仁花发的一句「日向千万不要死掉啊」让清水突然地笑出声，在床上翻了个身坐起来，轻手轻脚地打开卧室的窗户，趴在窗台上看着路灯已经熄灭的街道，一切都是空荡荡的。

周末在街上偶遇到了在警校培训难得放假的泽村，原先就很清爽的短发剃成了标准化的寸头，本来看着就很老实的人经受过警校洗礼之后变得竟然更憨实了。  
「最近在做什么呢，清水？」  
那时候泽村问了她一句，其实也就是一句客套的话，稍微犹豫了一下没能回答出来又正好被跳转了的信号灯给打断。  
「之后有空一起吃饭。」  
他回身又说了一句以后，便向着马路对面朝着他招手的友人走过去了。  
「一定。」  
轻点了头算是回应了一下，清水在原地站定了的同时又问了她自己一遍，最近在做什么呢？  
没什么可说的，就只是在工作而已。

好像所有的热血同冲劲都在和他们一起的时候耗尽了，高三的时候一边担任着队伍经理一边为了就业就顺便考了一些不知道为什么要去考的证书，要写简历时才又翻出来，发现原来这些无关紧要的证书也都和他们有关，无论是关于营养、护理或者是急救，都是每一次在看到这群人的一点点小事之后就立刻去学的。  
最后还顺势应聘上了一家销售体育用品的公司，那时候面试官低头看了一眼简历上写着的内容，惊叹着说：「体育社团的经理竟然这么全能啊。」  
微笑着摆了摆手，谦虚地摇头说没有没有，清水的心里却只想着，要是能够有时间做到更多就好了。

信号灯的提醒声一下子让她又从回忆里跳出来，她觉得自己好像从那个路口坠落到了自己的卧室里，从晴朗的白日里跳进了寂静的深夜。随后又是哐的一声，隔壁住着的是个常常值夜班到凌晨的实习医生，每一次回家的时候都要很用力地关门，公寓的隔音效果很差，若是睡着了大约又要被吵醒一次。  
但是奈何租金真的很便宜，她轻叹了一口气赌气似的把窗户猛地关上，反正都没睡着就互相折磨着吧，想想自己也真是挺幼稚的。

上个月被总公司派到了店面里，听之前的前辈们说营业部的员工想升职的话都要先到下面去历练一两年，所以同事们最后聚餐的时候都用了恭喜的语气，说开心不是，不开心倒也不是，但意外地有种总算能脱离现状的畅快感，或者说只是刚好有个机会能让自己不用再安于现状了。  
「清水——」正盘点着仓库里的护膝数量的时候，外面的店长敲了敲门说，「有人想问些产品细节，你能帮忙介绍一下吗，新品的资料我不清楚。」  
「好的，没问题。」从梯子上跳下来，清水对着玻璃门理了一下头发，低头摆正了胸前的名牌，摆好了销售时必备的微笑表情，走了出去。  
「欸——明明是这双看起来更酷啊，小龙你的品味太差了啦。」  
「就是就是。」  
两个小学生正扯着站在中间的一个留着和尚头表情有些凶神恶煞的年轻人的袖子，像是耍赖一样地闹着。  
「什么品味，我这是让你们穿去打球的，」和尚头轻轻松松地抓着一左一右两个小孩的衣领把他们提起来，「还有给我乖乖叫田中教练啊，小龙是你们喊的吗？」

隔着短短的商品架过道，清水在听到说话声的同时就停住了脚步，虽然都有在网上看到他们的动态，可是真正有联系的不过是三年级的几个人，上一年乌野的比赛因为自己跟着团队去了关西出差所以错过了，而现在出现在清水面前的这个人，留给她所有的记忆只停留在两年前的三月九日的毕业当天。  
「洁……洁子さん，可以和你拍……拍一张照片吗？」  
说起来已经在同一个队伍里相处了这么久，这个二年级的后辈见到自己却总是连一句完整的正常的话都很难说完。  
「可以。」  
见到自己点了头以后的他把手机连忙递给旁边站着的缘下，很是紧张地两手贴在裤缝边动都不动。  
「田中，你好歹笑一个啊。」刚举起手机的缘下皱着眉头把手放下又对着他说道，「算了，你还是别笑了。」  
按下快门的瞬间，清水伸手挽过后辈的手臂，对着镜头绽开了一个很是灿烂的笑容，今天的最后一张纪念照是这个可爱的家伙的话，其实感觉还是不错的。  
「不好了，来人，田中没血了！」缘下跑过来扶住立刻就要倒地的他。  
「不，我好着呢，我特别好。」他两手在脸颊上用力地拍了一下，仿佛满血复活一样地站直了身子开口，「洁子さん。」  
清水把双手背在身后转过去看向他，「怎么了？」  
「最后一天了，我应该对你说的，」他向前走了一步，深呼吸了好几下，先低了头又抬起头，脸颊通红的，最后才说，「我喜欢你。」  
那一天，清水第一次也是最后一次，郑重地对他说出了一句：「谢谢你。」

然后记忆就快进到了现在的时间点，万年不变的和尚头，似乎是壮实了一些，个头也稍微高了一点，说话的语气好像还是以前那个人，那个意外的和香蕉很搭的田中龙之介。  
一步，两步，三步。  
「您好，请问有什么需要的吗？」微微躬身说出销售员应该说的台词。  
「啊，这个款式的排球鞋尺码有……」田中偏过头来，「洁……洁子さん！」说着话的同时还向后退了好几步。  
「好久不见，」清水微笑着，「有两年了吧。」  
「小龙也能认识这么漂亮的姐姐吗？」身后的小男孩歪着头说。  
「嘛，小龙你不错嘛。」另一个小男孩拍了一下田中的后背很是不客气地补上。  
「去去去，大人说话小孩别插嘴。」田中把两个学生招呼到游戏区去了，剩下他们两个人站在一整个架子不同样式的排球鞋前。

沉默了，意料之中的，沉默。  
「敢相信吗，力那家伙居然跑去考理疗师了。」干笑了两声，田中尴尬地提了一句。  
「嗯，之前有在line里看到他说。」清水应了一声。  
「我今年开始就是俱乐部正式的教练员了，嘿，虽然是教小学生而已。」他不安地摸了摸后脑勺。  
「挺好的。」说实在的，她也不知道要继续说些什么，而且两年前的那段记忆飘回脑海的一瞬，清水就有种不知道应该怎么样面对这个人的感觉，令她诧异的是，这样的不知道里居然还包含着对那个喜欢的一点点期待。  
假如说，他现在还喜欢自己的话。  
不不不，这样的念头太奇怪了，真的太奇怪了，先不说过去了多长时间别人可能早就把中学时代的回忆忘得一干二净这样绝对有可能发生的事情，就算是说对于现在的自己来说竟然真的会期待有一份可发展的关系吗，明明新年的时候才因为和古板的父母谈到了不考虑结婚而大吵了一架。  
硬着眉头又寒暄了几句，走之前田中又很是吞吞吐吐地说着：「之后，我还可以来这里吗？」  
「当然欢迎你们再次光临。」清水笑着鞠躬。  
「不，不是，我是说如果我来找你的话，」他躲开目光去小声说着，「男朋友会不会生气……之类的。」  
「不会的，我没有男朋友。」清水注意到田中的眼神突然又亮了起来，刚刚满了二十岁的人看着还是和个充满稚气的男子高中生没什么差别。  
离开的时候两边的小男孩又开始扯着他的袖子，其中一个松开手跑到最前面回头做着鬼脸嘲笑道：「小龙真逊，超级逊。」  
「臭小子，给我叫田中教练啊喂——」田中提着纸袋子追上去。  
嘴角慢慢上扬成无法抑制的笑意，清水抚上自己的脸颊，开心的理由是因为什么呢？  
因为看到了过去的人没有变，还是只是因为他没有变。

最近一段时间来店里买东西的体育社团的高中生逐渐地多了起来，看了一眼收银机边上的日历，IH宫城预选赛又要开始了。  
工作以后会接触到除了排球部之外的学生，但说到底最在意的还是排球，店离乌野有些远，但是倒是靠着伊达工业，仅仅两个路口十分钟的路程而已，他们学校那身队服是很显眼的，选手的身高也依旧宛如铁壁，毕竟是风格，各校都是有的。  
杂食属性的乌鸦，说的便是从前的他们，对于女经理来说可能听着不太习惯，但是清水在穿上那身黑色的衣服的同时也曾经感觉到了骄傲的情绪。  
真好，她这样想过。  
上一次重遇之后田中便总是寻着机会来店里，大多时候只是看一看就又走了，似乎胆子还没有以前大，清水只能是轻轻叹了一口气，这一点倒是完全没有进步呢。  
这一日轮到自己值晚班负责清货，才锁完了大门从后门出来后就看到在正门前来回踱步的田中，于是站定咳嗽了一下以示存在。  
「洁子さん！」他立马又站得笔直，「今天的私……私服也很好看！」  
抿嘴把又一声叹气咽回去，并不准备再回什么。  
「这周末，一……一起去看预选赛决赛可以吗！」田中很是标准地以九十度鞠了一躬。  
花了两秒钟想了一下自己排班表，接着点了头。  
「我会开车去接洁子さん的！」他又鞠了一躬。  
像是到了什么忍无可忍的边缘了一样，清水按着的他的肩膀让他站直了身子，「田中，你眼中的我难道不是人类吗？」  
无论是距离感还是任何其他的形容词很多时候都太过主观了，清水洁子从来没有向任何人表现出任何一点关乎于冷漠的个性，可是到头来却总是被别人的一句距离感给打破了，亲近的朋友不是没有，高中毕业以后都四散去了各地，最不想承认的其实是自己真的很不喜欢一个人而已。  
「怎……怎么会，洁子さん是我见过最……」  
抬手继续打断他的话。  
「我很普通，就只是个普通人。」  
跨了两步跳上公交车，留下了那个有些木讷的家伙站在原地。

可能是上次她说的话太过直接了，周末再见面的时候田中甚至不敢再多和清水说什么话，但是不说话的话又好像不太好，搞得完全没办法将注意力集中在球场上，反倒是时不时地在看身边坐着的清水。  
旁边的人还在介意之前的事情，清水很清楚这个人的状态，所以也是一样的没办法好好地看比赛，坐在一起的两个人一句话都不交谈，场上热火朝天，这里冷清得像深秋。  
比赛结束了一起走到停车场，她把手放在车门把手上的同时对着田中开口提议道：「要不要去喝点什么？」  
是当时比赛之后乌养教练带他们来吃饭的店，店面的装修都还是以前的样子，认出了田中的和尚头的老板娘很是热情地招待了他们，还特意多送了两杯烧酒。  
这样坐在这里和田中一起吃饭喝酒，连清水都觉得有些不可思议了。  
至于是什么不可思议呢，很有可能只是认为长大成人这件事本身就很不可思议吧。  
才喝了一杯，田中的脸就红得不行了，清水倒是没料到这个人的酒量有这么差，饶有兴致地喝着自己杯子里的烧酒，然后听着不太清醒的田中酒后吐真言。  
「前辈，我现在啊，」他打了个嗝，「到现在还是想跟你结婚……」  
差点被咽下去的鸡肉噎住，清水确实记得田中第一次见到自己的时候就这么说过。  
「真的，见到你以后每天都想来见你，好像有哪一天看不到你了，我就……我就……」  
他又顿了一下，「像缺了什么东西一样，你毕业了以后我特别特别难过，是特别特别特别特别难过的那种……」  
还是个语无伦次的家伙，她单手托腮笑着看他。  
「想去找你又……又怕自己像个变态，还怕……怕你讨厌我。」  
糟糕，这家伙是不是要哭了。  
紧跟着下一秒，田中龙之介直接把脑门砸在了桌子上昏睡过去。

车是开不走了，在老板娘的帮助下把田中扛到了附近自己住的公寓里，这时候时间已经不早了，隔壁的医学生刚好也走到门口，清水借着今天的酒劲干脆地提醒了邻居一句：「请你以后晚上关门轻一点。」  
「打扰你和你男朋友真是不好意思了啊——」邻居的语气相当轻佻，令人不爽。  
原本还昏睡着的田中瞬间感知到清水的危机立马站直了看向那位，伸出手扯住对方的领口，用着相当夸张的弹舌音警告道：「哈——你敢这么和她说话啊——」  
「对……对不起！」某医学生慌忙关上门躲进了家里。  
然而说完话的田中又倒在了清水身上，看了一眼趴自己肩膀上的人的睡颜，她哈哈地笑了两声，说起来田中以前也是这种角色呢。  
艰难地把他扔在了床上，因为只是一间非常窄小的单身公寓，能够睡觉的地方也就这张床了，拖出了另外的一床被子在床边铺好，收拾完以后躺下来，想着田中要是醒过来应该会头痛，所以又爬起来煮了点醒酒茶放在了冰箱里，再走回来的时候，他已经开始连着说梦话了。  
「我喜欢……喜欢洁子さん。」他翻了身侧着睡。  
清水也翻过身来抬眼看着他，总是被和尚头给误导，其实他的五官很秀气，眼睛是细长型的，睫毛不太浓密但是很长，嘴唇很薄，下巴很尖，脖子边上还有颗痣。  
看着看着，慢慢地困意袭来，她难得一次睡得这样沉。

清晨的阳光透过玻璃窗照进来，田中按着太阳穴，头痛欲裂，努力回忆着昨天的事情，又在看到地上睡着的清水洁子的时候再次大脑短路。  
——我……我做了什么！  
「嗯？」清水眨了两下眼睛打了个呵欠，「你醒了。」  
「我一定会负全责跟你结婚的！」田中正坐在床上，两手摆在膝盖上，满脸涨得通红又一本正经地大声说。  
「这里隔音不好，所以小声一点。」她手撑着枕头爬起来，从冰箱里拿出已经备好的醒酒茶倒在杯子里，「给你，头很痛吧。」  
「我没有问题。」眉头都皱成这样了还没有问题。  
「喝吧，」清水又说了一次，「刚开始跑销售的时候前辈教我做的，很管用。」  
「谢谢。」他乖乖地双手接过杯子一饮而尽，眼睛都不敢看过来。  
「田中。」清水把茶壶放回冰箱里。  
「到！」一不小心声音又变大了。  
「酒量真差。」一针见血的评价。  
「对不起。」他埋下头来。  
「和别人就不要喝了，」她走过来开始叠被子，「会被拐卖的。」  
「对不起。」他头埋得更低了。  
「还有一点，」清水觉得自己可能把这一整年的说话份额都用光了，「我没有讨厌你，」犹豫了一下又跟着说，「你来找我，我也很开心。」  
激动地热泪盈眶的田中从床上跳下来连忙拥抱住眼前的清水，可能只是认为这一辈子都没有机会再听到她这么说话了，冲动完的半秒钟以后就意识到应该松开手，清水却意外地伸出了手紧紧地将手心贴在了田中的背上，她回应了这个突如其来的拥抱，十分用力地回应着。  
「洁子さん……」  
她的身上是很清新的洗发香波的味道。  
「我知道，」她把头靠在他的肩膀上，「我知道了。」  
满溢的情绪到头来其实田中也只对她说过两次喜欢，一个是毕业的时候，一个是昨天喝醉的时候，但是清水就是知道他想说的是什么。  
或者说，她只是知道自己在期待什么。

之后清水也有去俱乐部看田中，还是个年轻的教练员，小学生们一开始耍赖他就有些没辙了，听着他很自豪地指着自己说：「看，那是你们教练我的女朋友！」  
偶尔还是觉得有些令人脸红。  
稳定地走过了两个季节，在圣诞年末的时候被刚开始进了小学实习的菅原碰见了，对方一脸不可置信的表情让田中郁闷了半个小时了不过半个小时以后，这个单纯的人就和菅原非常开心地聊起了日常。  
在牵着手度过的第四个季节来之前，在友人的婚礼上当了伴娘又接到了捧花的清水，对着蹲在洗手池下面帮自己修水管的田中用今晚吃什么的语气平静地说：「年底前结婚的话还能订到场地吗？」  
扳手一下子从手里滑下来砸中了脚趾，田中一边表情扭曲着叫痛一边异常惊喜地看向了她：「你是说你愿意……」  
「我愿意。」踮起脚尖亲了一下他的脸颊。  
清水又在站稳前被那个激动地流出眼泪的人弯腰抱起来，他哭着恨不得要对全世界宣布田中龙之介要和清水洁子结婚了。

挽着父亲的手走上红毯的时候，清水又想起了那个三月九日，她突然在想，也许那时候自己想要说的不只是「谢谢你」这么简单。  
可以是谢谢你喜欢我，也可以是谢谢你这么喜欢我，还可以是谢谢你一直没有放弃喜欢我。


End file.
